Amatsumagatsuchi Ecology
In-Game Information Deep within the Mountain Peaks, an ancient Dragon descends onto a sacred mountain. It appears as the personification of a large storm and its appearance has become a Yukumo Village tradition. The dragon is feared to bring hurricanes and tornadoes with it. It is also known as the "Storm Dragon" as its power is comparative to a natural disaster. Taxonomy Order: Elder Dragon- Suborder: Storm Dragon- Family: Amatsumagatsuchi The Amatsumagatsuchi is classified as an Elder Dragon. Many believe in that it is placed in this class because it does not fit into any other class, but this should not be considered true. In Monster Hunter 3, it is stated that a monster can be classified as an Elder Dragon if it can live for centuries and is strong enough to create natural disasters. In this case, the Amatsumagatsuchi creates hurricanes. Habitat Range Being incredibly large, the Amatsumagatsuchi has limited places it can go. It lacks appendages strong enough to support it on land, so it spends much of its time airborne. Its many fins and wing-like parts would also make it hard for the Amatsumagatsuchi to fit in among forests, but the fact it spends much of its time residing in storms and it utilizes the water element, leads most to believe that Amatsumagatsuchi's native area is near the ocean or the Misty Peak's rivers and lakes. Ecological Niche Not likely interacting with other monsters often, Amatsumagatsuchi's role in the environment is unclear. In the air, it is unmatched in flight capabilities and weather control, but at the altitude it flies in it would not encounter much competition. It is currently unknown what one would feed on, but the position of its snout and sharp teeth suggest it can feed on meat. Biological Adaptations The average size of an Amatsumagatsuchi is 3133.8cm. The Amatsumagatsuchi has a large amount of fins and wings along its body, which contribute to its ability to fly smoothly through the air. Its horns are large compared to the size of its head, much closer to the size of the fins. Whilst its forearms/wings are long, they are slender and designed for flight, not for walking. The amount of webbing in its fins and wings makes the Amatsumagatsuchi seem larger than it actually is, as they billow out in the wind. Its actual body structure is very close to a Leviathan monsters, long and curvy, with small back legs and a fairly large tail. Its control over storms surpasses even that of Kushala Daora, this power comes from a unique jade colored organ, but it is unknown how it uses this organ. Unlike Kushala Daora, its wind aura does not protect it from attacks; instead, it seems to be used more aggressively as a way of making its charging attacks more dangerous. Its most deadly form of attack is a massive beam of wind and water fired from its mouth; when the beam hits the ground, it releases a torrent of water on anything nearby the point of impact. This beam is made from a unique organ known as a Storm Bladder. Once a Amatsumagatsuchi dies, the storm it made will dissipate within seconds. Showing this unique hard jade colored organ has great power. Behavior Living mainly in the sky and mountain tops, the Amatsumagatsuchi is a mainly passive Elder Dragon, but the frequency that it creates storms could be dependent on its mood. It does not take kindly to anything invading its airspace, as shown when it shoots down an airship on a discovery mission. When truly angered, it does not calm down easily, having two stages of rage. Being territorial of their chosen airspace other creatures capable of flight such as Rathalos and Rathian are sometimes attacked by Amatsumagatsuchi when intruding on the creature's territory. It is also known to take claim of a resting ground for its territory going as far as chasing out predators as powerful as groups of Zinogre if it wants their home as its own. Category:Monster Ecology